The Forgotten Love
by IAmAlwaysAwesome
Summary: Jane Fransesco, who got into an unfortunate accident, lost some of her precious memories. Especially the ones she held with her loved ones. After 8 long years without any memories returning to her, her family moved back to their hometown, where she lived most of her life. What if she will meet that one person who she constantly feels weird around with? Please read to find out. :)
1. Prologue

**This is just my first story so... Please go easy on how I write stories.**

**Please ENJOY!**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**Flashback**

Jane's P.O.V.

Hmm... I feel as if there's gonna be something wrong today._ I just shrugged off the feeling and went straight to Mike's house._

_"I'm sorry, Mike.. I need to leave, you know?" _okay... whose voice was that? _I then heard Mike's voice follow. "No, don't.. You can just stay here and be with us! It will not be the same without you here.."_

_My eyes widened as i heard those words. _No way, Mike can't be-

_When I turned around the corner, I saw Mike hugging a girl whose face I couldn't see. My heart is beating fast. I can't breathe. I watched them as if it's in slow motion._

_I came nearer, and I started to go back to my senses. "Mike?!" I asked. "M-Mike, w-w-what are you d-doing? Yo-You aren't doing w-what I think y-you are doing, r-right?" I stuttered, voice shaking and sounded nervous._

_Mike turned to me while the other girl stiffened. "N-no! T-This is a misunderstanding! Jane!" Mike shouted and called out to me as I ran._

_I didn't notice where I was going... And when I did, it was the place where we first met._

Third Person's P.O.V.

_Mike ran after Jane, leaving thegirlwhomJaneknewnothing of. Mike arrived at the place where they first met. It was a high hill with a cliff at the side. There were rocks at the other side where you could sit on._**(A/N: Um.. I'm just using my imagination so.. forgive me for every mistake I'll be doing from now on.)**

_Mike saw that Jane was looking down at the cliff. "I forgave him once.. Yet he broke my trust on him again.. I-I.. I'll just leave him alone for good.." Jane whispered. Even though her voice was barely heard, Mike managed to hear her voice._

Holy- Is she going to suicide?!_he mentally screamed. Seems like he also misunderstood her situation. "JANE! NO!" he screamed and reached out to her. Jane got surprised by his voice so she immediately turned around. Unfortunately, she didn't notice a pebble, so she slipped. Onto the cliff._

_Oh, how fate wanted to mess with their lives._

She let out a silent gasp, eyes wide and terrified. She reached out to Mike's stretched hand and fortunately, he managed to catch her. But as we all know, unlike in movies, it's impossible to save someone who's going to fall either way. So Mike's hand slipped and Jane fell.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**I'm sorry.. This is just the prologue. Please trust me to do better.**

**~KC and GC :)**


	2. Pictures

**I really don't know if you'd like this story or not. But I hope you would it. Just let me know if there are some errors or anything.**

**Oh and this is not a fanfiction of a movie or book.. Hehe ;P It's just a random story I thought of if you're wondering. Here's Chapter 1**

**Please ENJOY!**

* * *

"Miss Jane, it's time to wake up. Your Mom's waiting for you downstairs. Please get ready for breakfast."

Jane Fransesco groaned as her personal maid (who she cares for like an older sister) opened the cutains and let the sun glare at her mercilessly.

"Too tired..." Jane replied, "Please, for my sake, close the cutains..! And drop the formalities."

"Now, now, Young Lady! The food is going to get cold! And it would be disrespectful of me if I'll call you by your name only." With that said, Jane grudgingly got up and got ready for breakfast.

"But I'd sound old with that.." Jane frowned and went into her walk-in closet.

While Jane was changing, Rosa, her maid, smiled sadly and whispered, "If only you can remember your memories, Miss Jane..."

"Hm? Did you say something, Rosa?" Jane asked as she got out of her closet.

Rosa shook her head and smiled, happily this time, "It's nothing Miss Jane. Come, let us go down for breakfast."

"I told you to drop the 'Miss'..."

"Hahaha! That won't do, _Miss _Jane." Rosa replied, emphasizing the 'Miss'.

"Gee.." Jane pouted.

* * *

After breakfast, Jane decided to go to the attic to check for some family albums. She wants to put some in her bedroom so it would become more... cozy.

"Ugh, it's so dusty here."

She got a feather duster and started cleaning the place. She doesn't want to see anything that is dirt. A complete clean freak.

It was after 25 minutes later that the attic was sparkling clean. Jane smiled proudly at her work. "Now, time to search for some family pictures." she said. "if I remember correctly, Mom told me that our pictures were inside a box colored with... Oh my, I forgot what color!"

All boxes were labeled with what is inside. But because it hasn't been touched for years, the writings faded and it cannot be read anymore. Well, some can be still read though.

"Was it blue? Or black? Oh well, gotta look what is inside every box.."

The first box she looked into contained some old broken toys. The second box had some old school books and notebooks. After going through only God knows how many boxes, it had been already 11:48 A.M.. She needs to get down for lunch now.

She walked over the boxes. And then suddenly,

The contents of the box were shown as the box was turned over when Jane tripped and fell. And you know what it contained? Pictures. Yes, the very pictures she was searching all morning. But among the pictures, there was an orange-colored album mixed in. She reached out to get the album but-

"Hey, sis."

It was her somewhat annoying yet protective older brother. Julius Francesco. Jane almost tripped **(A/N: yeah I know.. she's clumsy)** when she heard Julius's voice amongst the silence around her. "O-Oh, Julius! You surprised me.." Jane said to her older brother.

"What are you doing here in the attic? And, why is it such a mess?"

"Well apparently, I was searching for some family pictures then suddenly my _lovely _older brother decided it would be oh-so nice to surprise me." replied Jane, with a sarcastic tone.

Julius squinted his eyes to see what was around the box. His eyes widened when he recognized the orange-colored album. "Jane, that album behind you.."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Give it to me."

Jane was shocked at her older brother's attitude. "What?" she said.

Julius narrowed his eyes at her, "I said, 'Give it to me.'" Jane made no move to get the album. "If you won't get it, I will." and so he did.

"Wait! What is in that album anyway? Why won't you let me have it?" Jane grabbed her brother's arm but Julius only shrugged her off and he proceeded to get out of the attic after he got the album.

"It' just... It's just nothing. Come, we should get going. Dad's coming home today from his work, by the way."

Jane frowned but then brightened up at the word of her father coming home today. "Kk!"

* * *

During lunch, Jane wasn't able to talk to her her father at all. Actually, they weren't that close but... ugh you get what i mean...

She felt tired after doing all the cleaning and searching for pictures in the attic. Speaking of pictures.. She was so gonna get that album from her brother. Someday...

She forgot all about the family pictures at the moment but she will remember it later on. Soon, she reached her room and then she decided to rest for a while, seeing how tired she was already. She still got a long day tomorrow.

_I wonder what was in that photo album... A picture fell out of it although it was quite blurry I feel that the picture that had fallen seems very precious to me..._ With that thought in mind, Jane got asleep. An afternoon sleep.

* * *

**Mehghed... sorry... i know i'm a failure no matter how good i am at academics.. (KIDDING!) seriously, i'm serious... Let me emote for a year..**

**Review and tell me your opinion of this original(LOL) fic of mine!**

**~K :)**


	3. Flowers

**Please review later on after you finish reading this chapter. I want to read your opinions about this story.**

**Here's Chapter 2**

**Please ENJOY!**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**Jane's POV**

_Where the heck is this place?_

I was standing in a familiar garden filled with tons of kinds of flowers. In a distance, I could make out two figures.

"Hey, do you know what this flower is?" Asked a boy, somewhat aged 13.

_Who is that? Why can't I see that person's face clearly?_

"I think that's a.. An Alstroemeria, yup!" _Is that.. me? No, I can't be too sure._ "I think it symbolizes friendship and devotion."

_Am I dreaming or what? This setting seems familiar._

"Oh, you should have it, then!" The boy grinned and gave the Alstroemeria to the girl.

"Uh- are you sure? I mean, it's such a beautiful flower and you're just going to give it to me." Replied the girl, now blushing. "And it's the only one growing in your garden."

The boy pouted and said, "Hm, but Claire," _Claire? What is this that I am feeling?_ "you yourself told me that this flower symbolizes friendship."

"O-Oh, yeah I did."

Ugh, I need to get closer. I can't see the boy's face clearly.

The girl- Claire, accepted the flower and smiled. "Thank you, Mike. But-"

Hearing the name 'Mike' caused me to trip over thin air and the scenery around me cracked and turned to black. I was falling. I reached out in front of me, as a hand and a face materialized.

_"JANE! NO!"_

_*THUD*_

**End of Jane's POV**

**Third Person's POV**

_*THUD*_

"Ow!"

"Miss Jane, are you alright?!" Exclaimed a very surprised Rosa. She heard a very loud thud whilst preparing Jane's things for the day. How surprised she was when she opened the door to Jane's quarters and saw Jane on the floor by the bed. "It's a rare occurrence for you to fall out of your bed."

Jane opened her eyes slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light the sun was emitting. "Rosa?" she asked. "Oh, I just fell out of my bed. No worries." she grinned. "Good Morning, by the way."

"Phew I thought something happened to you, like, you tripped or something like that." Rosa answered. "Good Morning too, Miss Jane!" she greeted.

Jane's mouth dropped, "What?! Rosa! I'm not a kid anymore! I don't trip!" she reasoned out.

Rosa raised her brow, 'Riighhht... Could you explain as to why you are on the floor, then?" she smirked.

"I was just-" she cut herself off as her eyes widened. She couldn't remember, or should I say, she doesn't know as to why she is on the floor. "Maybe I was dreaming or something." Jane said, narrowing her eyes.

"You should put a pillow beside yourself Miss Jane, so that you won't fall of your bed if you're too close to the edge." Rosa smiled at her brightly. She then said, "Come on, you should prepare already."

"Rosa!" shouted Jane, her face burning in embarrassment due to Rosa saying that she should put a pillow beside herself. "Gee.."

"How many times this year have I told you to drop the 'Miss', Rosa?" Jane grumbled, standing up. "You and my brother are practically the same age!"

Rosa giggled and opened the door to the bathroom for Jane. "Exactly 241 times, Miss Jane. Oops, I meant 242 times." She said as she giggled again.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

As Jane walked down their magnificent staircase, she saw her father and older brother chatting by the end of the stairs. Jane brightened up. "Father!"

Julius and her father stopped chatting and turned their heads to look at her. "Hey sis." Julius greeted.

"Jane! It's so good to see you again!" Her father chimed. And you know I said that they weren't very close but, you got what I mean right? "Tell me, how are you these days?"

"I'm fine, Father. Well yesterday..." They walked towards the Dining Room, their voices becoming faint, leaving poor Julius all alone.

'Hey- Jane! Dad! Wait up!" He followed after them, who wouldn't want a breakfast when your family is complete? Apparently, Julius Francesco.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"So, how is it, dear? Is it delicious?" Asked Mrs. Francesco.

"Your cooking is as delicious as ever, Janice!" Replied Mr. Francesco. "In fact, I think it's even better than your previous cookings!"

"Oh stop it, you."

"Mom, Dad! Stop with the flirting! I'm still eating here!" Said a slightly blushing Julius.

Jane giggled and shook her head, "Oh Julius," she said. "You are just jealous that you have no one to flirt with!"

"Wha-what?!" He stammered. "I don't want to flirt with anyone!" Well, maybe except for one.. He thought. "As if you also have someone to flirt with!" He retorted back.

Jane smirked smugly. "You didn't deny anything about being jealous."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Jane walked around the halls of their house. **(Ehem, _mansion_)**

Without any thought in mind, she found herself hiding behind a pillar in their garden.

'What the- why am I hiding?!'

In the garden behind her, two people stood facing each other. One has long beautiful blonde hair while the other has a perfectly combed black hair that only reached at the nape of the neck.

'Wait, isn't that Rosa?' Jane thought. 'And that other person... Kevin..? What are they doing there?'

It was Rosa, her personal maid slash bestfriend and Kevin, their butler. Don't let their sharp minds fool you, they're basically the same age as Julius, somewhat 28.

Jane wanted to know what they are doing there so she inched closer. She then murmured, "I am so not eavesdropping.. I just want to know what's up with our helpers today. Yeah! I just wanted to know, that's all." It's nothing suspicious though...

"-so, uhm, Rosa, I just wanted you to have this.."

"-! But- Kevin, this is-!"

"-I know, I just wanted you to have this, please accept it."

Jane's mouth hanged open when she saw what was happening in front of her. Kevin was giving Rosa a flower! A beautiful one at that.

_'Oh my gosh.. Is this what I think it is?!' _Jane closed her mouth, then opened it again. She looked like a fish. Well, what would you expect? She's speechless.

"Ack!-" She said, surprised, as she felt her hand being pulled and a hand covered her mouth. She struggled to get out of the tight grip.

"Jane, it's just me!" a voice whispered.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**I have no idea on why I stopped typing. Please leave a message regarding your reactions to how I write stories. Or you could comment below or vote. And now again, I'll cut it into two parts. Maybe three, it depends. I dunno, maybe I just like to cut off stories :D Sorry.**

**By the way, about the Alstroemeria, i can't be too sure about it, okay? I just looked for flowers in the internet then found that. :)**

**~K :)**


	4. Surprise

"Jane, it's just me!" a voice whispered.

And can you guess who it was? It was Julius again! "You-!" Jane hissed. "Why do you keep on surprising me?!" Did you guess right?

"Well, maybe _your_ guard is really down," he answered. "Wait, why are you whispering?" He asked, also whispering.

Jane Jane narrowed her eyes, "Because of.." she started. "... That." She turned towards the garden, where Kevin and Rosa are talking.

Jane felt that Julius' grip on her arm loosened so she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. What she saw truly shocked her.

Julius had the same expression as her. He perfectly imitated a fish. Yet, she felt that there was something else, which she couldn't seem to identify.

"J-jane," he stuttered. "Le-let's go to the living room. M-Mom and Dad are looking for you." He said and tugged on her arm rather painfully.

"H-hey!" she whispered loudly. "That hurts! Let go of my arm!" Julius only tightened his grip around her arm.

**Jane's POV**

_What the heck is wrong with him?!_

"Julius!" I forcefully pushed him away with my free hand. "Julius, it hurts! Let go!"

Hearing those words, he seemed to snap out from his trance. His eyes widened as he stopped in front of the door to the living room.

"Oh- what- ugh!" He stuttered. "Jane, I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me and-"

"I'm fine, thank you." I'm totally not fine. I couldn't feel my hand anymore. "What happened?"

Before he could answer, a voice inside the living room was heard as the door was opened.

"Jane, Julius? Come in, come in." It was none other than my lovely mom.

We got inside the room and sat in the couch across our parents.

"So.." I started, "Why did you call us here?" I said.

"About that," Dad said. "Your Mom and I-"

But before he could finish, Mom was all smiles and said, "We're going on a vacation!"

Silenece passed over us.

"Pardon me, I think I may have not heard you properly." Julius said, dumfounded. "Vacation?"

Father grinned and held Mom's hand. "Yes, dear. Vacation. For 2 months!"

_2 months?! They're leaving for 2 months?!_

"2 months?! You're leaving for 2 effin months?!" Well, seems like Julius dear voiced out my thoughts. "B-but," he added. "What about the company? Who's going to-"

"That's taken care of, dear." Dad interrupted.

It's taken care of? "Who?" I asked. "Who's going to handle all the things in the company while you are away?"

"Carlson, the director. We trust him." Mom answered.

"When are you leaving anyway?" I asked again, they couldn't be leaving that early.

"Hm, today. Now, to be precise."

"What?!" Julius and I simultaneously said. "Isn't that too early?! And, you only told us now?!"

"Oh honey.. We wanted it to be a surprise afterall. Mom pouted as Father answered us. "What, can't we have a vacation? We rarely have time for ourselves."

Well, he has a point there. "And, all the maids and butlers are taking the whole month off. "

Mom was all smiley. She was smiling like there is no tomorrow. "In fact, all of them already left!"

"What the-"

"No bad words allowed dear."

"Mom, why?!" Julius said.

"Well, I figured that, since we would be away for 2 whole months, I would like to see how you would do in the house without the maids around." Mom explained. Father looked at his watch and faced us.

"Dear, we've got to get going. We might miss our flight to Hawaii now." Father opened the door the door and nodded his head at Mom.

"Oh, okay then! Goodbye, Jane, Julius." Mom kissed our cheeks although Julius Julius didn't seem to like it. "Keep the house clean, okay?" Mom added.

**End of Jane's POV**

Jane and Julius stared at the distance, the garage where their cars was supposed to be had one car less.

"Oh my God." Jane muttered. Her eyes then widened as she faced Julius. "They did not just-"

"They just did." Julius answered. He turned around and walked back to the house. (Ehem, _mansion_)

A dark look crossed Jane's features as she ran to catch up with Julius. "Of all people here in this household, they know that we can't do chores of all things."

"And that was why they decided to get maids, right?" Julius added. "They must be doing this on purpose.. I mean, with all the helpers taking the whole month off, they must be doing it on purpose!"

"Well, we can't do anything about it.." Jane replied. "Our heplers would also like a rest and spend time with their families." She then smiled brightly at Julius and asked him a question that almost made him trip over thin air.

"What exactly happened when you saw Rosa and Kevin earlier?"

* * *

**Hi guys. About this story, what do you think of it? Do you have any suggestions on how I can make it better? And, I changed something in the Prologue. Please go back and read it again, it may cause some confusions if you won't. Thank you! :)**

**I just changed the book cover too, do you like it? Please review! ^_^ I do not own the picture. I only did some editing though.. I found it on Google :D**

**~KC :)**


	5. Hey :)

**Hey :)**

**SO,**

**I know no one actually reads this, and knowing that, I'll go on a hiatus :D**

**because, school. Yeah :)**

**~KC :)**


End file.
